phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:After Unification War
Some notes I've made since creating this timeline. This was compiled from a TON of sources, all of which are at the bottom in references or in external sources. Fan sites such as Allahweh and Dynasty are mostly conjecture attempting to link EVERY Phantasy Star timeline, which we know from confirmation by the creators are separate universes, so those resources can be taken with a grain of salt. They do provide interesting links to official sources though, so I chose to include them. Dynasty and PSO-World have text from the games, so that's why they're there too. However, I created the base skeleton of this timeline mainly from the translation of the official published timeline in the PSO Episode 3 & Blue Burst art book (the art book was literally Ep3 and BB stuffed into a thin book, which I'll henceforth refer to as "3&BB") from a thread on psow. From there, I added different sources from the many English and Japanese translated material to better clarify some points. *The "10-Country Federation/Alliance" from the JP translation is officially called "the Alliance of Nations" in english sources, so I replaced all mentions of the former with the latter. To my knowledge, I'm not sure if there's an official english translation of "5-Country Federation" so I chose to leave that name alone. *The 3&BB timeline did not cite when Flowen went missing, but the official websites did. So I added that under AUW 3082. All of the official websites are offline now but they are accessible from using the Way Back Machine. I've provided links in references. *A big topic that a lot of people have noticed is the controversy with the establishment of the Hunters in AUW 3083. In game text has NPCs saying that Hunters have been around for a few years and Rico even says that she was chosen to go with Pioneer 1 based on her abilities as a hunter and scientist. According to the official website timelines, we learn that the Hunters were a vigilante group that formed because of the hostile animal outbreaks. I chose to leave this information in, as well as Rico's hunter status in AUW 3077, because each timeline says that Hunters were officially formed in AUW 3083. It could be assumed that hunters were unofficially around longer, albeit possibly even more illegal than when they were established. *I've mentioned the plot hole at AUW 3085 in trivia. The text in the official timeline strangely places Olga Flow's defeat before Dark Falz, even though Heathcliff Flowen calls the hunter the "savior of the red captive child." This could be explained by a derp in bullet points and the two events possibly happened a few months before or after each other, but that is still up in the air. *Blue Star Memories from PSO gives us interesting little factoids under the years: AUW 3094, 3095, 3099, 3105. Quest text places the quest 10 years after the battle with Dark Falz, which would mean it takes place in AUW 3095. This is interesting because the same text in Blue Star says that Orland and Break, NPCs that accompany you, both got their hunter's license 1 year before in AUW 3094. The two don't contradict each other since you need a hunter's license to be a hunter (herp herp), but I just thought it was interesting. :U *How the Phantasy Star Zero timeline looks now is about as good as it's going to get unless there's more information in the offical game bibles. I don't own those, so it may be awhile before this one is as in depth as the PSO timeline. But yeah. This is the fruits of my research that has spanned a mere number of hours over the course of a few days. Updates will happen as I discover more information, naturally. If any adventurous PSO fanatic stumbles upon this and has any say about translation inconsistencies or such, feel free to leave a note! Crispix (talk) 21:28, April 11, 2016 (UTC) #I added more information to fill holes thanks to the now defunct official websites (wayback machine is awesomesauce) and a roughly translated Ragol Report. If more sources confirmed one date over another, I went with the majority, hence why the 3&BB book is here and there. The 3&BB timeline is very general as opposed to the other timelines, so I went with the more detail oriented ones for some details. Not many dates had conflicting problems, though. Crispix (talk) 04:35, April 16, 2016 (UTC)